A Time Domain Reflectometer (TDR) is one apparatus that can be used to analyze a traditional transmission line, such as a telephone line or power cable, for anomalies, such as splices, faults, neutral corrosion, water damage, etc. TDRs are capable of analyzing the transmission line for changes in impedance in order to locate such anomalies. A typical TDR transmits a pulse of electrical energy onto a transmission line. When the pulse encounters a change in the impedance of the transmission line, part of the pulse's energy is reflected back toward the TDR. The amplitude and polarity of this reflection is proportional to the change in impedance. Such reflections are usually displayed in graphical form on the screen of a typical TDR whereby a technician can interpret the results and locate specific transmission line anomalies. In particular, the time of propagation of the pulse as well as the pulse shape can be used to identify and locate the anomaly along the transmission line.